Piece Be With You
May 12, 1976 Taurus and Jade are driving back from seeing a movie. Jade: "Bullshit! How can you not like it at the end when Dirty Harry asks the guy if he shot five bullets or six?" Taurus: "I don't like movies." Jade: "What are you talking about. How can you not like movies?" Taurus: "I don't like movies." Jade: "Please... Everyone likes movies." Taurus: "I don't like movies... At least, ones like that." Jade: "And why not?" Taurus: "I've seen enough killing." Man: "Breaker breaker! Ten-thirty three at Clairmont! We're under attack! Need help from anybody in the area! Hurry, they're in Clairmont! Just West o' highway 380! By Evers Road! Anybody out there: help us!" Jade: "Hey, Stampede, I didn't mean to..." Taurus: "I know... Now, let's get to the town before it's too late." They push the pedal to the metal. Taurus: "Isn't Clairmont where Preacher and his goons were tearing shit up?" Jade: "He's dead. Radiator Mother eighty six'ed him a while back, I thought." Taurus: "Maybe. Maybe not. Now, I've been hearin' some weird shit. Skeeter too. We better find this place quick." Soon, they reach the intersection, and Evers Road. Taurus: "Alright, here's the intersection. The town should be West of here. Vixen, Preacher was a psycho freak. Dude sliced up his whole family. If it's him, be ready for anything. You dig?" Jade: "Dig, Stampede." They reach the town of Clairmont. Taurus: "Showtime, Vixen. Watch your ass." Preacher: "Welcome, friends! Just in time. Be witness to the eradication of this town's evil ways." Jade: "Back from the dead, eh Preacher?" Preacher: "In the way of righteousness is life! And in it's pathway, there is no death." Taurus: "Oh, you on a new path now, Preacher!" Some of Preacher's goons get iced. Preacher: "We have eyes should they cannot see. But it does not matter. There is time... This is Preacher, sending out the Word!" Preacher has requested back-up. Creeper: "On our way, Preacher." Another creeper blows up. Jade: "Adios, creeper!" Preacher: "Indeed, the Lord giveth. And he taketh away!" Jade: "Give it a rest, Preacher." Preacher takes some serious damage. Preacher: "Deliver me, my God, out of the hand of the wicked! Out of the hand of the unrighteous, and the cruel man!" Taurus: "Yeah, whatever Preacher. This ain't Sunday school. You shut up and take it like a man." Preacher is sent on the right path again. Preacher: "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Taurus: "Nice work, baby." Jade: "Not bad yourself." Taurus: "Head back to the rendez-vous. I'm sure Skeeter's wondering where the hell we are. Probably has his network of travelling grease monkeys out looking for us or some shit." Jade: "What, you have other plans?" Taurus: "I'm gonna make sure psycho freak is dead..." Jade: "Copy, Stampede." Taurus has one more thing to say to Jade. Taurus: "Vixen, love story... Now, that's a movie." Other quotes *Making Clairmont smaller. Man: "Help us, please! The whole town is almost gone!" *Wiping the town off the map. Man: "Incoming! Aaaawwaahhhhh!" Taurus: "The town's been destroyed, Jade. We failed..." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios